Water isn't that bad
by Alejandroburromuerto
Summary: Sun helps Neptune get over his fear of water but not in the conventional way. Rated M for sex. I don't typically like to write smut so this should be terrible. Fluffy smut.
"Come on bro, you can do it."

"I don't want to."

"Don't give up. It's only 4 feet deep." Keep trying."

"I can't! I can't do it."

"Yes you can."

"No I can't."

"Yes you can."

"No I can't! I just can't. I appreciate your time but I just can't go in the water."

Being fed up, Sun decided to take a different approach.

"Neptune, calm down. Just tell me what is scaring you so badly." Sun spoke in a sweet and calm tone, knowing that won't last for long.

"I don't want to get my swimsuit wet." They both knew that he had just lied to Sun, but that was part of Sun's plan.

"Well okay then. We'll just have to "remove" this terrible distraction."

Before Neptune could react to this, Sun's tail removed Neptune's trunks.

"Well, now your swimsuit won't get wet."

"I don't want to skinnydip."

"Too bad. But first..."

Sun's beautiful monkey tail stripped him of his shirt and then wrapped it around Neptunes hardening cock. It tickled a little but felt really good and gave him a weird fuzzy feeling.

"Okay, Neptune, I was will be at the other side of the lake. Swim or walk through the lake to the sunny grassy area over there and we can continue with the fun. Please, to be honest, I've known you were gay and been gay myself for months. I really want to have fun tonight. I really like you and I know you like me. All you have to do is get across the water. I believe in you Neptune."

"Sun..." Sun was already swinging away on the tree branches above the lake.

"I... I'll do it. For you, Sun."

Neptune got about half way before he had any doubts.

"Sun! I'm g...getting scared. Please help!"

"C'mon, Neptune, I know you can make it."

"I don't know."

"Keep swimming and focus on me, okay."

Neptune started moving again while watching Sun. He knew what was about to happen. He swam a bit faster as he watched Sun undo his pants with his super cute tail. Neptune had a hard on as he got closer to the grass. Sun, sadly, didn't undo his underwear, but stuck his own tail in his underwear and wrapped it around his penis. This made Neptune start to race to shore, depressed knowing that it will take about a minute to reunite with his sexy crush. Sun was pulling his underwear off with his tail (finally) and let it slip.

Neptune was reaching the shore, but thought about what he was doing and stopped and sat in the shallow water.

"What's wrong, Nep?" Sun sounded concerned, but horny.

"What's gonna happen with us, Sun. I really like you, but I don't want this to be a hit it and quit it thing."

"Neptune, you know I would never hurt you. I love you and I want a real relationship. Come over here and we can have our "unofficial" beginning. I just want to ask. Neptune, will you go out with me?"

"S...Sun. I really want to go out with you, but i'm scared."

"So am I. I've never been in a relationship with anybody, certainly not another guy. But I want to try it with you. I trust you."

"Sun?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I will go out with you. I love you."

"Cool. Then come to shore! I can make your dreams come true..."

"I'm already here."

"Oh. Hey, ready to claim your reward, my love?"

"Fuck yeah!"

Sun starts to suck Neptune's nipple while his tail runs across the other nipple, causing multiple moans from Neptune. Sun quickly switched nipples, causing more moans from Neptune. Sun kissed down Neptune's chest and stopped dead at the bulging red member. Sun started to pant and moan louder. He licked Neptune's member, much to Neptune's delight, to get a feel for it. He honestly thought it was salty and bitter, but loved the warmth and honestly coming from it. He had a feeling of serenity every time he gave it a lick. Most of all, he loved the feeling of pleasure it gave Neptune. To be honest, Neptune was incredibly jealous of Sun's body. The cute feet, the muscular legs and chest, the hard nipples, the broad shoulders, the beautiful tail, the sexy smile, the intoxicating eyes, the sexy blond hair, the fun loving personality, and most definitely, the beautiful shaved 10 inch cut cock and hairless ass and balls. Neptune felt worthless. He was also hairless and was 3 inches taller, but was cut and 7 inches, not a faunus, and less muscular than his friend. He felt twinkish and worthless. Clearly, Sun noticed Neptune stopped moaning and Sun knew he had to say something.

"Hey Neptune. Don't think your worthless, a lot of people care about you, especially me."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Neptune was shocked.

Sun lightly kissed him on the lips and said, "it's my job to know what my partner is thinking. I also have to know what you like..." Sun gently stroked him while giving Neptune a sexy smile.

Neptune rolled his head back in ecstasy as Sun buried his face in his lovers crotch. He started to suck past the head and probably hit the gay reflex by now. But he refused to give in and kept sucking, much to the enjoyment of Sun.

"Ohhhhhh... God Sun, keep sucking. Shit, this feels good. Keep going, please keep going." That was all Sun wanted to hear. His lover experiencing pleasure from his way too talented mouth.

"Oh, shit! dustdamnit, I'm cumming! Sun!" Sun kept going, wanting the taste of his lovers cum in his mouth.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Neptune's cock spasmed in Sun's beautiful mouth, to both their pleasures. Sun tasted the sticky salty sweet remedy and loved it. He swallowed every last drop of it and desperately wanted more. He let the now flaccid cock come out of his mouth with a pop.

"Oh, oh god, I'm so sorry Sun, I didn't mean to cum in your mouth..." He was silenced by Sun's finger.

"Hey, I can't complain. I loved the taste of your cum in my mouth. It was sweet and salty and warm. I was the one who kept sucking, so you shouldn't apologise for anything. In fact, I think I want you to... y'know... I'm disease free so we can bareback. What about you?"

"I'm disease free. Are you sure 'bout this?"

"Of course I am! I obviously trust that you won't try to hurt me, so..."

"Okay..."

"My hole is already wet, so you don't need to lube me up. Just stick it in."

Sun was bent over and incredibly weak in front of Neptune, which made Neptune nervous and excited. He slipped it in Sun's beautiful tight ass hole, which was, to his surprise, super wet already. Sun was reduced to a baby. Crying, Screaming, and moaning in pain and pleasure.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, shit. Fuck me, Nep, fuck me hard!"

Neptune felt incredibly good, and immediately obliged.

"Oh, dust damn, this feels good. Keep go...ohhhhhhhhh yeah!"

Neptune hit a very special spot of Sun's which made his tail jerk up and made him scream.

"Oh, dust. Are you okay, did I go too far?"

In response, Sun shook his head violently and used his tail to push Neptune in further.

"Please keep pushing. Make me your Bitch, Neptune, make me your bitch!"

"I love you Sun, I love you so much!"

"Oh shit, I'm cumming!"

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Sun Wukong was truly surprised when he felt a warm, sticky substance flowing in his ass. It felt really weird, but also really good and soothing. He felt the rod giving him so much pleasure go away and he felt the person next to him cuddle him in a tight hug. He pulled his tail around Neptune to make this last.

"Do you think we should wash off?"

"Race you to the water, Sunshine."

"It's on. Now you know why I love you. You are so sweet and smart. What now?"

"I think this means we're going out. What do you think?"

"I think we are. You know what else?"

"What?"

"I think this is the start of something beautiful. C'mon, let's go!"

* * *

Hey, people people. I tried my hand at smut and probably failed. A few things. 1, I don't write smut often, so I probably suck. 2, I only write smut for anime and animated shows, 3, most of my stories are k+ or T, so my normal followers probably won't like this. Feel free to flame me on this one. Bye.


End file.
